An Outside Perspective
by RinkRatWriter
Summary: S4 Chuck and Sarah seen from an peseudo-outsider's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**An Outside Perspective**

_A/N: Yes, I am still alive. For those curious about my other stories I have updated my profile with the pertinent information…the short answer is yes I am still writing them and planning on finishing them. Sorry about the delay._

Alex stood partly obscured by the DVD rack and watched Morgan scurry about the store around the Nerd Herd desk and direct people to their tasks. Most of the staff seemed scarily efficient but there were those two slackers who really made her skin crawl. With a sigh she smiled as she watched Morgan at work.

"Hey Lex," the voice of her best friend pushed her out of her reverie.

"Oh, hey Kat", Alex turned and smiled at the tall red head.

"Why are we in the Buy More? I thought we were going for lunch?" Kat asked as she looked about her disdainfully. "I do have to get back to class in an hour."

"We are, I just wanted to stop by and see someone," Alex said with a smile.

"A boy?" Kat asked in faux shock. "Who here could possibly catch your attention…well okay…maybe I can see now."

Alex looked at Kat and then looked to where her eyes pointed and she saw Morgan talking to Chuck. As much as she…liked Morgan, she knew it wasn't him that Kat was seeing. Chuck was tall and good looking, and carried himself confidently…he was after all a spy.

"No, not the curly haired giant," Alex said with a smile.

"Why not…there's something about him…in a geek chic sort of way," Kat said with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Chuck is nice, and he's a great guy," Alex started.

"His name's Chuck is it?"

"It is…and like I said he's a great guy, really great, but there's one little thing."

"He's gay?"

"Definitely not," Alex said with a knowing smile. She's seen Chuck and Sarah together.

"He's dying?"

"Not this week, at least I don't think so."

"Then what?"

As soon as Chuck turned with a brilliant smile and gazed beyond where Alex and her friend stood, Alex knew that Kat would have her answer. "Watch," she instructed.

As soon as the words were out of Alex's mouth she saw Sarah glide by, an equally large smile on her face. It almost seemed like the two were drawn together, both moving to meet in between the doors and the Nerd Herd desk where Morgan still stood with a smile of his own, granted smaller and not nearly as brilliant as Chuck or Sarah's. When the two met Chuck wrapped his arms closely around Sarah and their lips met in an admittedly hot and passionate kiss.

"That's Sarah," Alex said with a little nod towards the couple. "You don't stand a chance…no one does."

"Wow," Kat whispered. "That's…"

"Yeah, I know. They're like that. Now, how about that lunch?" Alex waved to where she saw her dad looking at Chuck and Sarah with a look of equal parts amusement and revulsion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Okay, so it was supposed to be a one shot, but I thought it might be funny seeing Alex's friend not able to deal with the unavailability of Chuck and needing to be shown the light by some of the Buymorons. I know, I know. I should be working on practice PCRs but I needed a break and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. And yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories. But sometimes an idea just screams to be shown the light of day. This one, like the last, is completely unbetaed so all gaffs are my own.

Kat stood inside the doors to the Burbank Buy More and looked around furtively. Ever since she'd met Alex here for lunch a week ago she couldn't stop thinking about the lanky curly haired "giant" as Alex had called him. And every day she came four steps into the Buy More and no more and watched the man named Chuck. Almost everyone she'd seen treated him with either an amazing sense of deference or even awe, which only added to his mystique. The only exception seemed to be the large burly man who Alex had pointed out as being her father. When she'd set out from campus this morning she'd decided that today was the day. Today she was going to go up to Chuck and introduce herself.

Straightening her shoulders and standing up as tall as she could, Kat reached up and ran a hand through her hair; an annoying nervous habit she'd had since childhood that she had been unable to shake. Cursing herself internally, Kat forced herself to take another step into the Buy More.

"Woah there sister," a greasy looking little man said as he and a creepy looking older, taller man stepped in her way. "Where you going? Can I perhaps service you in some manner?"

"Ewwwe. Gross, no thanks," Kat said as a shiver of revulsion ran through her. "Get away from me creep. I need to go talk to someone."

"Well you're talking to us now little meat," the creepy looking older man said from over the greasy one's shoulder.

"No, I need to go talk to someone in particular."

"Chuck?" the greasy one said. "Yeah, figures. Chuck gets all the sweet meat that comes here."

"What? No..I mean, yes," Kat stuttered as her nervousness welled up to new heights. "I need to talk to Chuck."

"Haven't seen a red head looking for Chuck before," the older one said thoughtfully. "Lots of brunettes, a couple blondes…that new chick Morgan was talking about Greta…hey why haven't we met Greta?"

"Hush Jefferson," the little creep said. "You're confusing yourself again."

"Oh, right. Thanks Lester."

"Listen sister," the one apparently named Lester said turning his attention back to Kat. "My substance addled friend may be confused, but he's right about one thing. Chuck has all sorts of girls coming through those doors looking to slide up to him and maybe get a piece of the action. But the vast majority, not including the sandwich girl and the old flame, the vast majority have one thing in common. Do you know what that is, sweet thing?"

"Again…gross. No, I don't know…what?" Kat said without trying to hide the exasperation that had crept over her at having to deal with the two creepy clowns.

"They all left without getting the dream…the dream that is a slice of Chuck's time. Now, I don't know what he does to these chicks to get them to come panting after him, but none of them can compete."

"With Sarah, yes, I know," Kat rolled her eyes.

"Exactly right, with the blonde goddess," Lester nodded knowing.

"The blonde Valkyrie," Jefferson whispered a few times, like he was trying to echo himself.

"The unattainable dream, except to Chuck," Lester sighed.

"You had your shot and ran away little girl," Jefferson poke Lester in the back. "Listen up Ms. Stalker…"

"I'm not a stalker," Kat protested strongly.

"Right…you've just been coming in here every day for the last week to spend twenty minutes staring at Chuck between the times of noon and three pm because you want to buy a new computer," Lester scoffed. "Listen, from two professional stalkers to an amateur, you have some potential but your style is rough. Instead of standing here by the DVD racks, you should position yourself in home appliances. You'll have a better view of the Nerd Herd desk and you won't be as noticeable. You can also see when Sarah comes in and hide…I'm surprised she hasn't had a 'talk' with you yet, the number of times she's seen you staring at her man."

"What?" Kat snapped, the hot rush of blood to her cheeks signifying that damned blushing again. "Get away from me you creeps…I should report you to the manager!"

Backing away from the two creepy clowns, Kat whirled and dashed out of the store, anger slowly replacing revulsion. Stalker her little round behind.

"What is Chuck putting in their waters?" Kat heard Lester say as the doors whooshed shut behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm still alive! And still writing (sort of) when I can. I've wanted to continue this little series of snippets for a while, but between a computer crash, going back to school, moving etc etc I never got around to finishing the original chapter 3 I had planned where Casey got to talk to Kat. But in honor of the return of Carina I decided to write this one with her giving some "advice" to the misguided Kat.

Unbetaed, all errors are mine. I own them, unlike Chuck which I do not own.

* * *

Kat turned slightly as she looked at herself in the washroom mirror. What she was seeing was definitely different; she'd never even though about dying her hair before. So what had possessed her to go to the salon near campus and drop a whole week's earnings at her crappy part time job to dye her hair and eyebrows blonde? Oh right…the curly haired giant.

"Chuck," Kat sighed thoughtfully as she turned again, watching the way the light from the flickering florescent light danced through her hair, trying to ignore the green and yellow public washroom behind her.

"What?" a voice from one of the stalls behind her asked.

"Ummm, nothing," Kat closed her eyes as she blushed furiously at being caught daydreaming about the curly haired giant.

A flush preceded the stall door being opened and a stunning red head stepped out of the stall looking like she'd just stepped off a runway. "No, no. You said 'Chuck'. And judging by that breathy sigh when you said it, I know the Chuck to which you are referring."

"Oh, no. I said 'yuck'. I had…ummm…gum on my shoe," Kat stammered as the red haired model looked at her with a penetrating gaze.

"Yeah, not buying it sister," the model said as she stepped up to the sinks and checked over her makeup in the mirror. "The name's Carina, and I know you sighed about Chucky."

"Chucky?"

"Chuck Bartowski, 'Nerd Herd Supervisor', white whale," Carina said as she flashed a wink into the mirror at Kat.

"White Whale?" Kat asked, confused.

"You know, Moby Dick, the one who got away? No one says no to me…except Chucky. Can you believe that? He said no to this," Carina gestured at her body in the mirror. "Not once but twice!"

"Ummm, no I can't really believe that. You're really…stunning," Kat stammered.

"Damn right I am. And he still said no. I was all but naked too, had the champagne and everything. And still the big lummox said no. Too bad…I would have given him the night of his life…and he knows it. But you know why he said no?"

"Ummm…"

"Look sweatheart, I recognize you, even with the cut and dye. It's my job to see through those things. You're the little girl that's been hanging around here mooning after Chucky."

"Excuse me?" Kat said trying to sound indignant and only succeeding in sounding squeaky.

"Oh don't give me that excuse me bit sister. You come in here every day, you stand around, you gaze longingly at Chucky and you sigh and then you run away without talking to him. I've known Chucky a while now, and I'll give you some free advice. Chucky doesn't need or want a wallflower who won't even talk to him. He's a man of action, and he needs and wants a woman of action. Because let me tell you little girl, fighting with your man can be fun, but the only thing better than angry sex is angry make up sex," Carina said, turning and looking at Kat disdainfully. "You're a wallflower. Go find yourself a wallflower to have little wallflower babies with."

Kat could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she felt anger and mortification mixing inside her. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that? I don't even know you, you…whore."

"Whore. Nice. Good little wallflower comeback. What gives me the right? Well I could say I saw Chucky first. I could say Chucky and I have unfinished business. I could say it's because I'm more of a woman than you'll ever be. And while all those things are true, the simple fact of the matter is this," Carina took a step closer, suddenly no longer looking amused but very serious, and somewhat deadly. "Sarah Walker is my best friend. Known her for ages, we've been through a lot together. And I like taking what Sarah has…it's a little game we've played for years. But even I know I'll never take Chuck away from Sarah…and you know why Wallflower? No don't try to answer, a little flower like you couldn't even begin to comprehend what they feel for each other. Now I'll swear under oath I never said this if it gets back to Sarah, but what Sarah and Chuck have is epic. It's the song of legends. They have a love story that will be told in story and song for ages to come. They possess something for children to grow up hoping to attain; a pure love. And you will not get in the way of that, do you understand me Wallflower?"

Suddenly Carina was holding a very large knife in a negligent manner. "You get me?"

"Get away from me you crazy bitch," Kat screamed as she stepped away from Carina and her knife. Pushing her way through the door of the washroom Kat heard the crazy woman muttering about reading too many romance novels.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow...okay...the creative juices got a jumpstart somewhere. I foresee there being four more chapters after this one.

* * *

Kat hated to admit to anyone, even herself, that she was taking the advice those two creepy clowns had given her to heart, but she couldn't deny it seeing as she was currently leaning up against a giant washing machine in the appliances section of the Burbank Buymore. At 3pm, instead of in her PoliSci seminar like she was supposed to be. But she just couldn't stay away. Today was the day she was going to talk to Chuck.

Leaning out Kat managed to catch a glimpse of Chuck standing at the Nerd Herd desk, and it looked like he was giving the two creeps crap for something. Good. Though for the life of her Kat could not figure out why those two were still around. Turning her attention from the disgusting duo, Kat turned her eyes back to Chuck and sighed. She couldn't help but wonder if he would like the outfit she had purchased after seeing Sarah wear something like it.

"Hey Walker, whatcha doin back here?" a voice grunted behind her as a shadow passed over her and kept going. "Keeping an eye on your property?"

A harsh grunt came from the shadow as Kat heard his footsteps stop and then reverse course.

"You're not Walker," the man growled as the shadow once more fell over Kat, this time stopping to keep her in the shade. "Same hair, same jacket, same paint on jeans, but you're not Walker. Too short."

Slowly Kat straightened up and turned to sheepishly face a large brawny man in the ubiquitous green shirt of a Buymore employee who had an electronic pricing gun gripped in his hand.

Shivering at the sudden chill she felt run through her Kat shook her head quickly and looked at the man's name tag that said 'John'. "No sir, mynameisKat."

John's eyes narrowed as he raked his glare across her. "You say your name is Kat, but from where I stand sister you're trying to look like Walker. Wait a minute, you're that skirt those two idiots were flapping their gums about who's been coming in here eyeing up Bartowski. Oh that's rich."

"Excuse me?" Kat asked feeling indignation rise up inside her. "What's 'rich'?"

"You. For, what is it now, three weeks?" John peered up over Kat's shoulder as he mentally calculated before his glare swung back down to her. "Close enough. For three weeks now you've been coming in here drooling over Bartowski, and from what I hear you don't even have the stones to say one word to him. Not only that, but you've gone out and done a little 'Walker makeover', and you still can't talk to him."

"That's not it at all," Kat protested weakly.

"Yeah right," John grunted again. "Sister, it don't matter what you look like. You could be standing there in your birthday suit, and all you'll get out of Bartowski is a smile and a nod. And then he'll ask if there's anything he can help you find _in the store_. The chump won't even know you're naked either. All he's got eyes for is Walker."

"I will have you know," Kat began, indignation once more flaring up.

"Yeah whatever," John grunted, brushing her protests aside. "You obviously have even less sense than that gnome Morgan. Get it through your skullcap skirt. Bartowski ain't on the market, he ain't gonna be on the market, and you don't have a shot in hell. You'd have a better shot being happy with Dumb and Dumber over there."

Looking to where John gestured, Kat didn't even try to suppress the shudder that ran through her as she saw the greasy Indian guy and the drunk older guy. "Those two? Are you kidding?"

"See, right there," John clapped a heavy hand on Kat's shoulder, his glare finally softening. "That shows you got some sense. Try to grow that and realize _Bartowski isn't going to even see you._ Now, skedaddle before Walker shows up for her quarter hourly love in and sees you trying your best to catch her man. She'd leave a mess of you on the floor and I don't want to be the one to clean that up."

"Hey dad, I thought I heard you over here," the familiar voice of Alex caused Kat to close her eyes and pray that she could turn invisible.

"Alex," John turned away from Kat and wrapped his arms around Alex, trying not to look too uncomfortable.

"Wait, dad?" Kat gasped as Alex's words filtered through her brain. "Died before I was born 'dad'?"

"Kat?" Alex gasped when she saw her friend. "What the hell have you done? I barely recognize you! A blonde dye job? What were you…oh no."

With a grunt John just nodded and stepped away from the two friends. "Tried telling her. You better get her out of here fast Alex. Walker just got here for cuddle time. Use the loading dock."

Tugging on her friend's hand, Alex led Kat through a door marked 'Employees Only'.

"You have no idea what you've done," Alex sighed as she pulled Kat along.

* * *

A/N2: Next up: Big Mike!


End file.
